The Dolby Atmos system provides an audio object format system. For example, immersive audio content, in a format such as the Dolby Atmos format, may consist of dynamic objects (e.g. object signals with time-varying metadata) and static objects, also referred to as beds, consisting of one or more named channels (e.g., left front, center, rear top surround, etc). The present disclosure relates to the field of audio processing, including methods and systems for processing immersive audio content.
The time-varying metadata of dynamic objects can describe one or more attributes of each object, such as:                the position of the object as a function of time, for example in terms of azimuth and elevation angles, or Cartesian coordinates;        semantic labels, such as music, effects, or dialog;        spatial rendering attributes informative of how the object will be rendered on loudspeakers, such as spatial zone masks, snap flags, or object size;        spatial rendering attributes informative of how the object will be rendered on headphones, such as a binaural simulation of an object close to the listener (‘near’), far away from the listener (‘far’) or not requiring binaural simulation at all (‘bypass’).        
When a substantial number of objects are used concurrently, e.g., in Dolby Atmos content, the transmission and rendering of the vast number of elements can be challenging, especially on mobile devices operating on battery power.